Intentions
by Ashplosion
Summary: Established Jori. Tori's family calls Jade's intentions with Tori into question. Fluffyish?


"Look, Tori… We have no problem with your bisexuality. We have no problem with your preference for women. That is just as normal and natural as Trina being straight. Our concern lies in your… girlfriend."

Tori sighed and ran her fingers through her hair; she remembered having this conversation with the guys, with Lane, with Sikowitz. She really did not want to be having this conversation with her family right now, especially with Jade upstairs in her bedroom.

"We just thought that you would be dating someone a little more… normal and nice," her mom interjected.

"Honestly, when you asked to bring your girlfriend over this evening, we figured you were probably dating Cat since we've seen her quite a bit recently," her dad finished.

"Oh, and you know she could probably kill you with a poptart, right?" David Vega shot a glance at his oldest daughter, warning her to shut it. Trina promptly and discretely retracted her statement.

"Look," Tori started slowly. She splayed her hands on the counter in front of her and met each of her family members, eye to eye. "Jade is an actress. She portrays exactly what she wants you to see. Because her family life is so complicated and messed up, she's the mean, tough girl. She doesn't want to deal with people, to be bothered, unless those people mean something to her. I thought we'd always been rivals because she didn't like me, but the truth is, we've always been rivals because I mean something to her. What you don't see is the side to her that I do," she concluded.

"You have to understand where your father and I are coming from," Holly Vega started. "We've long been concerned about one of our girls dating someone like her. Granted, we always figured it would be a guy we were concerned about, but…"

"What your mother is trying to say is, we're worried about what happens. Do you rush into love and get your heart broken? Are you being used for sex? Will she cheat on you? Will there be commitment or compatibility issues? These are normal fears any parent has when meeting their child's significant other, and they're compounded by the way we know Jade."

Tori sighed in frustration. "Then let me enlighten you. We've been together six months. She only just said 'I love you' last month. I've tried sleeping with her. Know what she says? 'I'm not ready yet, Tori… and I respect your parents too much to do that here.' Jade is the most fiercely loyal person I've ever met. I'm more worried about me cheating on her, and you guys know I couldn't do that. I don't think commitment issues are going to be an issue. And compatibility? Yes, of course we will have issues. That's part of love. You figure out the problem and you work through it together. We've been doing that our entire relationship, platonic and romantic!" The young actress punctuated her exclamation by slamming her hands onto the counter. "Dad, the reason I have faith that this will work is because she puts my needs ahead of hers, and I care about and love her enough to do the same. My relationship with Jade is not up for further discussion." After a long moment, she raised her eyes to her father's, but David Vega was looking somewhere else, somewhere behind her. Tori whirled around to find her girlfriend standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Do you really mean all of that, Tori?" The young goth took a couple of tentative steps toward her girlfriend, but did not directly approach. "I didn't intentionally eavesdrop, but I heard shouting and decided to check on you. And then you were saying all of that, so of course, I had to listen. Do you really mean what you just said, Tori?"

Tori closed the gap between them and swept her girlfriend up in a hug as she dropped a chaste kiss on the goth. "Yes, Jade, a thousand times yes." David cleared his throat, drawing the couple's attention.

"That in mind, girls… I will not apologize for our concern. Jade, Tori is our daughter, and it's our responsibility as parents to be concerned." Jade nodded her understanding. "However," the cop continued, "we must apologize for misjudging your character and intentions. You have expressed your intentions to our daughter. I'd like to extend an invitation to our family to express them to us," he said, concluding his sentence with a firm hand on Jade's shoulder and a smile that reached his eyes.

"I'd like that," she replied with a sincere smile of her own.


End file.
